Après la bataille
by Melancholy in my eyes
Summary: La quatrième grande guerre ninja est finie retour à Konoha. Spoil chapitre 613-614 mais ne tient pas compte des autres.


**Après la bataille.**

Voilà une semaine que la IV Grande Guerre Ninja est terminée.

Une semaine que la mère de Choji vient tous les jours avec celle d'Ino pour voir la mienne.

Galère.

Depuis que mon père est mort, ma mère déprime. Ça me gonfle parce que moi je ne peux rien faire. Madame Yamanaka aussi déprime beaucoup, et Ino passe son temps à disparaître au levé du jour et réapparaître tard dans la nuit.

_Ino tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis inquiet pour toi, où tu es?_

Je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans le salon.

« Bonjour Shikamaru.

Bonjour madame Akimichi, madame Yamanaka.

La mère de Choji me sourit, celle d'Ino fait un sourire très faible, la mienne se lève.

Bonjour Shikamaru, tu vas bien?

Ouai ça va. T'as maigri maman. Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

Je vais faire un effort.

Merci. Je sors.

D'accord. Rentre pas tard.

Compte sur moi.»

Elle a regard triste dès qu'elle me voit, parce que je ressemble à mon père.

_P'pa aides là._

Je pars de chez moi. Je suis enfin dehors à l'air libre. Mon cœur me pèse.

_T'es partie où Ino._

Je m'éloigne du village et monte dans les collines. Je la vois. Assise dans l'herbe, les genoux remontés contre son corps, les bras autours, la tête baissée. Elle pleure surement. Et ça me rends triste. J'ose pas trop m'approcher. Mais finalement je fais plusieurs pas vers elle, qui ne m'a pas vu. Je m'installe à ses côtés. Elle me remarque enfin et lève son visage emplis de larme vers moi. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, ses joues sont humides et sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

« Shikamaru?

Oui c'est moi.»

Avec une main lente j'essaye de sécher ses larmes mais d'autres arrivent en renfort. Tant pis. Je me tourne face à elle et la plaque contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse mais elle n'en fait rien. Bien au contraire elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de secours. Ses larmes coulent de plus belle et son corps commence à trembler.

« Ino, calmes-toi. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas seule.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux qui sentent les fleurs de sa boutique.

Shika, comment tu fais? Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort?

Ino, je suis pas fort. Je me cache pour ma mère. Je veux pas qu'elle me voit triste parce que je sais que ça lui fera encore plus de mal.

Mais... Tu ne pleures jamais, alors que moi je passe mon temps à pleurer. Et le pire c'est que c'est toujours toi qui essuies mes larmes.

Ça me gêne pas de sécher tes larmes parce qu'au moins je peux voir ton beau sourire après.

_Minute! C'est moi qui es dit ça?! Elle va me frapper!_

Je te demande pardon. Pardon. Pardon Shikamaru.

Quoi mais pourquoi tu t'excuses?!

Parce que je suis un poids pour toi!

Non. Non t'es pas un poids Ino. Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un poids pour moi! T'es ma meilleure amie, tu ne peux pas croire qu'un jour je te lâcherai parce que t'es chiante!

Mais tu me dis toujours que je suis chiante!

C'est de l'ironie. Qui serait assez idiot pour penser ça de toi?

Je sais pas trop.»

Je souris malgré moi. Elle est douée franchement! Tien le ciel se couvre. J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas.

_Génial en plus elle vient de tremper mon tee-shirt alors si il pleut! Bah je lui pardonne ce n'est rein après tout._

Ino renifle un coup. Je crois qu'elle a fini pleurer.

« Il me manque.

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle parle de son père: Inoichi.

Le mien aussi.

C'est con.

De quoi?

Dès qu'on se voyait on s'engueulait pour des idioties et maintenant qu'il est mort il me manque atrocement. Je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, je regrette tellement.

Il savait que tu l'aimais. Je suis sûr qu'il est triste de te voir comme ça.

Des gouttes d'eau, en fait il y a quelques secondes à peine je pensais que Ino avait recommencé à pleurer vu que les gouttes sont tombées sur ses joues. Mais là je me sens mouillé de la tête aux pieds, il m'est facile de deviner que c'est un déluge!

Viens Ino, on rentre.

Attends! Je veux encore rester là.

Mais tu risque d'attraper froid.

C'est rien.»

on se rassoit donc, et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour des siennes pour qu'elle ressente ma présence.

Ce paysage me rappelle des souvenirs, avec Asuma et avec mon père.

_Asuma, papa..._

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je commence à pleurer à mon tours. Une boule se forme au creux de ma gorge, mes larmes se mêlent aux gouttes de pluie qui tombent de ce ciel noir, triste, sombre comme son humeur, comme l'humeur de tous les villages et de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu un être cher à leurs yeux.

« Shika?

Ino m'appelle je ne la regarde pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit faible. Ino est censée pouvoir se reposer sur moi et pas l'inverse!

Shika. Si tu es toujours là pour moi, laisses moi faire pareil pour toi. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Elle m'enlace. Ma tête tombe dans son cou. Elle sent si bon. J'ai l'impression qu'avec elle tout va mieux, qu'elle restera toujours avec moi quelque soit mes erreurs passées ou futures. C'est vraiment con hein? Je crois que je l'aime.

_Ino, je crois que je t'aime._

Ino, rentrons.

Je veux pas rentrer chez moi.

Fais pas la gamine. Allé viens sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Je peux pas venir chez toi? Juste pour ce soir? S'il te plaît.

La mère de Choji et la tienne scouate chez moi pour se remonter le moral. Une sorte de club antidépresseur.

Sérieux je le savais pas!

Mais bon. C'est OK tu peux venir.

Merci.»

On se lève tous les deux, sans me demander mon accord elle passe son bras autour de mon buste. Je passe le mien autour de ses épaules tant ce contact me semble naturel.

Je me fiche des regards que nous lancent les gens qui sont pressés de rentrer chez eux alors que nous on prend notre temps.

Comme si chaque gouttes de cette pluie amère nous rappelaient qu'on était ensemble, ensemble contre cette peine qui nous ronge petit à petit.

Une fois devant chez moi j'hésite.

« Un problème?

Ses grands yeux bleus me regardent fixement, elle se demande vraiment ce qui se passe.

Non. On va passer par derrière sinon ma mère va faire une crise si on lui trempe son entrée.

Je la comprends un peu quand même.

M'ouai pas moi.»

Ino me sourit enfin. Ce beau sourire plein de vie. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais me retient.

On passe dans le jardin et une fois sous le perron arrière où un jeu de Shogi est rangé, j'ouvre la porte fenêtre de ma chambre.

Ino est en train de se déchausser, je fais de même. Étrangement elle regarde le jeu de Shogi avec envie.

« Rentres, je t'en prie.

Ses yeux se tournes vers moi, ils sont vides comme si elle était possédée c'est stressant.

Ino, tu vas bien?

Oui. Je veux faire une parie contre toi.

Si tu veux mais avant ça faudrait que tu te changes. Je veux pas que t'attrape la crève moi!

Elle pousse un éclat de rire, ce rire tendre et joyeux. Comme avant.

Promets moi que tu me laissera te battre au moins une fois!

Je sais pas trop.»

Je dis ça mais mon sourire en dit long sur ma réponse. Elle me sourit à nouveau et entre, je la suit.

J'ouvre mon placard et lui tends un tee-shirt à moi et un jogging qu'elle me rend.

« Je ne peux pas le mettre, je nagerai dedans et il me tomberai dedans.

T'es sûre? Au pire je te passe un truc à ma mère.

Non. C'est bon merci.»

Et je la vois filer vers la salle de bain. J'en profite pour me changer aussi. Je mets mon jean et mon tee-shirt noir à sécher et enfile un jogging gris, et prévois d'enfiler un tee-shirt blanc. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre alors que je cherche mon tee-shirt dans mon placard . Je suis torse nu en clair.

_Galère._

« Je savais pas que t'avais des muscles!

Ino est ironique bien sûr.

Et moi je savais pas que t'étais si mince.

Ça par contre ça ne l'était pas. Ino a maigri cette dernière semaine.

Ça c'est rein.

Elle est gênée. C'est trop mignon.

_Mignon?! Oh galère! Ino me rend gâteux maintenant! C'est chiant._

On va jouer? Me demande-t-elle.

Ino relève la tête, ses cheveux blonds sont détachés et trempés.

Merde bouges pas!

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain et en revient immédiatement avec une serviette à la main.

Pourquoi tu t'es pas servie dans les placards?!

Je voulais pas déranger.

Elle est confuse.

C'est rien assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécute. Je m'installe derrière elle et commence à lui sécher les cheveux avec la serviette en douceur.

Je prends d'abord tous ses cheveux et les frottent dans la serviette, puis je fais du mèche à mèche. Mes gestes sont lents, je veux pas lui faire mal.

Tu peux y aller. Je crin pas les cheuveux.

T'es sûre?

Ouai. C'est bon. Sinon t'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais.

Non. Mais ça va. J'aime bien.

_Merde. J'aurai dut dire un truc un peu plus intelligent._

Elle lâche un autre éclat de rire.

T'es marrant. Merci.

Je finis de lui sécher ses beaux cheveux blonds et elle se relève.

Bon à mon tour!

Pardon?!

Ben quoi? Toi aussi tes cheveux sont mouillés non? Détaches les! Je vais te les sécher!

Non. C'est bon.

Allez!

Mais Ino ça va . C'est bon ils sècheront tous seuls.

Allez Shika! En plus je t'ai jamais vu les cheveux lâchés!

Mais c'est pas grave Ino!

Si!»

Et là cette folle me saute littéralement dessus et s'empare de mon élastique, je sens mes cheveux trempés se coller sur mes épaules.

_C'est chiant._

Elle est à califourchon sur moi un air triomphal, mon élastique à la main.

« Euh Ino. Tu peux te relever.

Tien? Elle semble enfin prendre conscience que la position dans laquelle on se trouve est assez gênante.

Pardon!

Elle se relève en vitesse et devient toute rouge.

C'est rien. Comme ça on dirait Hinata. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Une larme s'écrase au sol.

_Merde encore une bourde! Hinata! Elle doit penser à Neji!_

Ino... Je...»

Elle secoue la tête comme pour me dire que je n'y suis pour rien.

Pourtant je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

Sa respiration est bruyante. Je l'attire dehors en espérant que l'air frais la calme.

Quand elle sent le vent froid lui caresser ses cheveux encore un peu humide Ino relève la tête vers moi.

« On joue au Shogi?

Ouai.»

On commence notre soirée comme ça. J'ai toujours les cheveux lâchés vu que Ino a décrété qu'elle ne me rendrai mon élastique que demain.

_Galère..._

Comme prévu elle est nulle. Je prends donc un malin plaisir à me moquer d'elle. Les heures tournent sans qu'on les voit passer. Ino s'améliore un peu mais bon.

_Elle est loin d'avoir votre niveau, Asuma, Papa._

« Il se fait tard. Ino tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose?

Non, j'ai pas trop faim.

Rentrons. Il commence à faire froid.

Je te suit.

Je rentre donc dans ma chambre, mon réveil affiche 20h. On a joué plus de quatre heures au Shogi!

Je vais faire du thé. Fais comme chez toi.»

Elle acquiesce. Je sors de ma chambre et vais dans la cuisine. Il y a un mot de ma mère.

_Shikamaru,_

_Je ne dors pas à la maison ce soir. _

_Il y a des nouilles au frigo, je rentre demain matin._

_Passe une bonne soirée._

_Ta mère._

Super! Non seulement elle va pas bien mais en plus elle part la nuit. oh. Un postscriptum. J' l'avais pas vu.

_P.S: je serai chez madame Yamanaka en cas de soucis. _

Me voilà rassuré, si elle est chez Ino, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. Tant mieux.

Je commence à faire le thé. Mon regard divague vers l'entrée, puis vers la commode qui orne le petit vestibule. Des photos sont posés dessus. De moi, de mes parents, de notre famille. Je vois aussi des photos de Ino, Choji et moi quand on était gosse. Ces photos me rappellent tant de souvenirs.

Un frétillement me sort de ma léthargie.

L'eau pour le thé!

Je finis de préparer le thé en vitesse et repart dans ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte et découvre Ino allongée sur mon lit roulée en boule.

« Ino? Tu dors?

Non.

Je nous ai fait du thé.

C'est gentil.

Elle se redresse et me sourit. Je lui donne sa tasse.

Fait gaffe c'est chaud.

Merci.»

Nous buvons en silence. Son visage est pâle, de plus ses yeux sont rouges. Pourtant elle me sourit comme avant.

On en vient bizarrement à discuter d'Asuma, quand ses yeux se sont posés sur la photo de l'équipe 10 qui est sur mon bureau. Puis on divague vers Choji, Kiba, Naruto et les autres. Je n'aime pas trop parler mais avec elle c'est différent. Je sais que quoi que je dise elle ne me jugera pas alors on peut dire que je me lâche et vide mon sac.

Il est désormais 23h.

« Je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard.

Tu compte rentrer seule alors qu'il fait nuit noire et qu'il pleut averse? Sérieusement?

Tu veux me raccompagné peut être?

Non c'est chiant. T'as cas dormir ici.

Je veux pas déranger.

Tu gênes personne si c'est moi qui te propose.

Mouai.

_Yes! Yes! Au non mais sérieux!? Je deviens comme Naruto! Galère..._

Je sors un futon neuf et l'installe près du mien. Ino s'allonge dans le mien et la vois gigoter.

Un problème?

Aucun.

Là je vois le tee-shirt que je lui avais prêté voler.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!

Ben quoi? Pour dormir je garde que mes sous-vêtements tu savais pas?

Non!

Ça te gêne?

Fais comme tu veux.

Je me mets alors en caleçon et éteint la lumière.

Bonne nuit Ino.

Bonne nuit Shika.»

« Shika? Shika? Tu dors?

Oui... Qu'est ce qu'y a Ino?

J'arrive pas à dormir.

Je me décale dans mon futon.

Allé viens.»

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi. Et mon instinct horriblement humain fait que je la prend dans mes bras.

OK. J'avoue on est tous les deux en sous-vêtements alors oui j'en profite aussi un minimum. J'adore franchement sentir son corps contre le mien. Ino se cale presque en boule contre moi, sa tête est dans mon cou. Je peux sentir son souffle doux et calme.

« Shikamaru?

Quoi?

Je peux faire quelque chose?

Euh ouai. Vas-y.

Fermes les yeux.»

Je le fais; elle a toute ma confiance. Je sens Ino se décoller et monter sur mon torse, puis je la sens se pencher et là sérieusement je commence à flipper un peu.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'y m'arrive, je sens les lèvres d'Ino sur les miennes, il me faut un temps pour réaliser clairement. Mais je finis par répondre à son baiser.

Notre premier baiser qu'elle finit par rompre.

« Shika?

Oui?

Est ce que tu m'aime?

Oui Ino. Je t'aime. Depuis le jardin d'enfance je crois. Et toi tu m'aime?

Oui. Depuis longtemps. Mais je crois que j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne m'aime pas.

Je me redresse et pose mon front contre le sien.

Qui serait assez fou pour te repousser?

Sasuke.

Ah lui.

Le pauvre doit me détester. Dire que je lui ai couru après juste pour embêter Sakura au début et pour essayer de me convaincre que je ne t'aimais pas plus tard.

Vraiment?

Oui vraiment.»

Je l'embrasse doucement, elle me répond avec fougue. Notre baiser passionné s'étire de longues secondes. On se sépare enfin à bout de souffle. Ino s'allonge sur moi et m'embrasse sur le torse. Je ressent alors une folle envie de l'embrasser et de l'aimer comme elle le mérite mais n'en fait rien. Je me contente de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

« Bonne nuit Ino.»

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle dors déjà. Il me tarde demain. A présent on peut vraiment avancer ensemble, tous les deux.


End file.
